Rue can win
by Joms77
Summary: Et si Rue avait gagné les Hunger Games? Comment la 74eme édition des Hunger Games se serait passé?
1. Chapter 1

-RUE BARNETTE !

Quoi ?! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Quand allais-je me réveiller ? Pourquoi m'avait-on appelé ? Je n'avais pris qu'un tesserae, mon nom n'était inscrit que DEUX fois dans cette boule où des milliers de papiers étaient entassés. Je me surpris à me pincer pour me réveiller et c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais que tout ça était réel.

Ce qui était réel, c'est que j'allais mourir, j'allais aller dans cette arène et me faire tuer. Jamais aucun enfant de 12 ans n'avait gagné les Hunger Games. J'entendais au loin les huements de la foule. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'un gosse de 12 ans était appelé. Je m'avançais vers l'estrade construite pour la Moisson. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Amanda Huggenkiss me disait d'avancer. Une fois sur scène, elle me prit la main et elle prononça :

-Y-a-t-il un volontaire pour prendre la place de la petite Rue ?

Les huements se firent plus denses et Amanda, l'hôtesse du District 11, ne savait plus comment réagir. Personne ne se porta volontaire, j'allais donc mourir et c'était irrévocable. Ne me sentant plus bien du tout, je vomis sur le cameraman qui me filmait d'en dessous, tant pis pour lui.

Mon hôtesse se sentit gênée et pour rattraper le tout, elle annonça que c'était au tour des garçons. Elle plongea sa main dans la sphère. Elle en sortit le papier, se plaça devant son micro avant d'annoncer :

-TRESH MORROWSON !

Lorsque je le vis, je sus que je n'avais vraiment plus de chances, qu'il avait toutes ses chances d'être le gagnant de la 74eme édition des Hunger Games. Il était très grand et très musclé, il avait l'air d'être un dur. Sa peau était un peu plus foncé que la mienne et ses yeux étaient bruns. Personne ne se porta volontaire, sans doute par-ce-qu'il pouvait gagner ou bien pour la raison normale : personne ne voulait mourir.

-Eh bien, je crois que nous avons nous deux tributs. Serrez-vous la main et n'oubliez pas : « Puisse le sort vous être favorable »

Notre hôtesse nous pris tous les deux et nous emmena à l'hôtel de ville où des Pacificateurs nous conduisirent vers nos suites. C'était magnifique, je n'étais jamais entré dans un endroit où le canapé est neuf et doux. Les rideaux étaient rouges et en velours.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette pièce était remplie de choses magnifiques et chers alors que le Discrict 11 mourrait de faim ? Pourquoi ne pas donner à manger à la population plutôt que d'acheter des rideaux de velours ? Par-ce-que le monde était injuste, j'avais beau avoir 12 ans, j'avais déjà compris ceci. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma mère en compagnie de mes frères et sœurs, en pleur. Les larmes me montèrent et je me mis à pleurer aussi.

Ma mère m'enlaça et me dit de ne pas pleurer, que j'avais toutes mes chances.

-Non maman, réussis-je à balbutier. Aucun enfant de 12 ans n'a jamais gagné, je le sais aussi bien que toi.

De plus, même si j'avais eu une chance, je n'en avais pas avec les tributs de Carrière, qui s'entraînent jusqu'à leur 18 ans pour gagner ce truc. Je fis un câlin à mes frères et sœurs. Nous nous asseyâmes sur le canapé et j'essayais de profiter de ce dernier moment passé avec eux. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'un Pacificateur vint pour leur demander de sortir. J'essayais de faire sourire ma petite sœur qui était morte de panique. Je lui disais que j'allais gagner, que c'était possible !Malheureusement, ça ne l'était pas.

Je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel bleu, c'était mes dernières heures, je voulais profiter de tout. La porte se rouvrit et je vis ma meilleure amie rentrer.

-Tracy ! M'exclamais-je avant de lui sauter dessus.

Elle ne refusa pas mon câlin. J'essayais de ne pas pleurer.. pour elle. Tracy devait faire, à peu près, la même taille que moi, mais elle était bien plus jolie. Je la regardais, ce qui faisait sa beauté, c'était ses yeux bleus qui faisait ressortir sa couleur de peau brune. C'était la seule personne du District à avoir les yeux bleus.

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Toi aussi, me dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Tiens, je t'ai fait un porte-bonheur.

Elle sortit de sa poche un collier tissé avec au bout, une fleur sculpté. C'était tellement beau venant de sa part.

-Oh merci, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant une deuxième fois. Je le garderais toujours sur moi.

* * *

**Des Reviews? :) La suite bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais fait un cauchemar. J'avais rêvé que Tresh était sur moi, assoiffé de pouvoir et de victoire, me coupait la gorge. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à m'endormir, le train avait du me bercer. J'étais parti de mon discrict dans la nuit. C'était la première fois que je prenais le train.

Luxueux et magnifique étaient les deux seuls mot que j'avais trouvé pour définir ce train. Je n'osais pas imaginer le Capitole. Je n'avais jamais vécu dans la luxure et dans la joie, il n'y a pas de joie lorsque l'on sait que deux enfants de notre district vont être envoyés dans une arène pour combattre à mort. Cette année, c'était moi un de ces deux enfants.

« Puisse le sort vous être favorable », quelle belle phrase. Comment notre sacrifice, notre mort, pourrait nous être favorable ? Je décidais d'allumer la télévision qui était dans ma chambre pour savoir qui étaient les autre tributs.

Les personnes qui retinrent mon attention furent : les tributs de carrière (les districts un, deux et quatre), une rousse, très rousse du district 5. Puis vient le tour de mon .. de mon tour. Lorsque l'hôtesse crie mon nom, on me voit devenir verte. Puis on me voit vomir sur la caméra. Ça ne servait à rien d'avoir honte puisque j'allais mourir, mais je me sentais honteuse un peu. Puis vint le tour du district 12, j'avais la larme à l'œil, le sacrifice que la jeune Katniss Everdeen a fait pour sauver sa petite sœur Primrose. Et un garçon nommé Peeta fut tiré au sort.

J'éteignais la télévision, dans quelques jours, l'un d'entre eux m'aura tué. Je voulais que Katniss Everdeen gagne ou bien Tresh. Mais si Katniss mourrait, elle se serait sacrifié pour rien et sa petite sœur.. Je me mis à penser à mes frères et sœurs.. Je me réfugiais dans mon lit pour essayer d'oublier cette souffrance.

-RUE ! Réveille toi, on est au Capitole ! Cria Amanda énervée.

Cette femme m'insupportait, elle ne faisait que crier avec sa voix aiguë. C'était vraiment un horrible mélange.

Une petite déception m'empara, on était déjà à la gare. J'aurais voulu voir le Capitole depuis la fenêtre, c'était une chose que je n'aurais vu qu'une fois dans ma vie mais je ne vais même pas pouvoir voir ça. Je décidais de mettre la même robe qu'hier, je n'avais pas envie de mettre une robe avec des couleurs tellement flash que ça en devenait horrible.

Je sentis une petite pression dans ma poche et me rappelais du porte-bonheur de Tracy. Pour le Capitole, cela devait être horrible, une abomination que personne n'aurait pu porter, mais pour moi, c'était l'une des plus belles choses que j'aurais vu dans ma courte vie.

Je vis Tresh dans le couloir, il ne m'adressa pas un regard, c'était un homme qui devait être dur avec lui-même. Mais sa dureté allait, je pense, lui apporter des sponsors.

Amanda nous indiqua que nous allions rester dans le train une heure le temps pour nous de nous préparer. Nous avions juste besoin de prendre un petit-déjeuner, pas besoin d'une heure pour ça. Mais c'est après que je compris que cette heure serait bénéfique à Amanda qui se maquilla, se coiffa, s'habilla, modifia la taille de ses pommettes et de ses jambes à l'aide de seringues puis qui mit de la crème pour soleil. A quoi ça servait ? Au District 11, nous passions notre journée au soleil sans mettre de crème et on en mourrait pas pour autant. Visiblement, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ce Capitole.

Les personnes sur le quai se bousculaient pour prendre des photos de nous en train de déjeuner, je faisais des sourires tristes, peut-être qu'en jouant la carte la pitié, j'allais m'attirer des sponsors. Nous n'avions toujours pas vu nos mentors. Le mentor de Tresh était un homme appelé Chaff, le gagnant de la 45ème édition. Cet homme avait perdu sa main lors de sa participation aux jeux. Mon mentor était Seeder, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. C'est lorsque je pensais à eux qu'ils firent leur apparition.

-Bonjour, commença l'homme avec une voix grave. Nous sommes vos mentors, mais je me doute que vous le savez déjà, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Personne ne rit. Chaff alla s'asseoir à côté de Tresh et Seeder vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bonjour Rue, dit-elle doucement. Je suis Seeder, je suis là pour faire en sorte que tu aies des sponsors et que tu gagnes.

Elle savait pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chances mais je savais que cette femme allait tout faire pour m'aider.

-Donc, dis-moi, tu sais faire des choses en particulier ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je réfléchissais, à part siffler aux geais moqueurs, que savais-je faire ? Rien. A part peut-être..

-Euh, je sais grimper aux arbres et sauter d'arbres en arbres, mais ça ne me sera d'aucune utilité si je suis dans un désert ou un glacier. Dis-je avec une mou triste.

-En effet, mais ça prouve que tu es agile, que tu pourrais éviter des choses qu'on te lance.. Sinon, sais-tu ce qu'est un sponsor et en quoi ça peut être utile ?

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Et tu as une technique pour tenter de les attirer ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh la pitié, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Qui aimerait miser sur une petite fille dont tout le monde a de la peine ?

-Justement, si tu fais de la peine aux gens, ils commenceront à t'aimer, et si tu es dans les derniers survivants, ils parieront sur toi.

Elle avait peut-être raison, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je sois dans les dernières, ce qui relève du défi.

-Excusez-moi, nous interrompu Amanda, mais il est temps d'aller se préparer.

Elle nous emmena quelque part et je fis un dernier signe de la main aux personnes devant la fenêtre du wagon.


End file.
